


Mi prenderò cura di te

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto conosce un 'rimedio' particolare per curare la febbre di Sasuke.





	Mi prenderò cura di te

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il 10° P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: NARUTO Naruto/Sasuke Sasuke ha la febbre;   
> Naruto si prende cura di lui.

Mi prenderò cura di te  
  
  


Naruto si grattò una guancia sopra i segni neri, a forma di baffetti, che aveva sulle guance e batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Ricoverato in ospedale?” domandò.

Kakashi appoggiò una mano sul fianco e annuì, facendo ondeggiare le sue disordinate ciocche di capelli fumo.

“Già. A quanto pare non mi toccherà fare il baby-sitter solo con te. Anche Sasuke sa esagerare con i propri allenamenti” spiegò.

Naruto osservò il viso del maestro, in parte coperto e sporse la testa verso di lui, passandosi una mano tra i corti capelli biondi.

“Sakura è già andata a trovarlo?” domandò.

Kakashi annuì.

“Nell’ora di visita. A quanto pare ha solo un po’ di febbre” spiegò.

Naruto si strinse la fascia che portava in testa e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Mi è venuta fame, credo che andrò a mangiare un po’ di ramen” disse.

Kakashi schioccò la lingua sul palato, si fermò al centro del corridoio e si appoggiò alla parete con la schiena.

“Lo sai che l’orario di visita all’ospedale ninja per oggi è concluso, vero?” domandò, piegando una gamba.

“Certo, è quasi notte! Non preoccuparti, non m’interessa andare a trovare Sasuke!” gridò Naruto, correndo via. Salutò il maestro dimenando il braccio.

< Bugiardo quanto me alla sua età > pensò Kakashi.

Naruto corse fino a una finestra, la spalancò e balzò sul ramo dell’albero più vicino, saltò sull’albero successivo e si mise a correre, le braccia abbandonate ondeggiavano verso dietro. Raggiunse l’ospedale balzando da un albero all’altro e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

La luce della luna che si era alzata nel cielo blu-notte lo illuminava, facendo risaltare la sua tuta arancione.

< Quelli sono i fiori preferiti di Sakura! > pensò, riconoscendo un bouquet appoggiato sul davanzale di una finestra. Vi atterrò accanto e aprì la finestra, entrando silenziosamente nella stanza.

Si voltò verso il letto e sorrise, riconoscendo Sasuke adagiato tra le coperte candide. Chiuse la finestra, facendo ondeggiare le tendine e raggiunse il ragazzo addormentato.

Sasuke teneva le labbra sporte, la bocca aperta e ansimava, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso.

“I-Itachi” gemette nel sonno. Allungò il braccio e afferrò quello di Naruto, arrossandoglielo.

Naruto lo guardò e corrugò la fronte, abbassando lo sguardo.

< Sembri soffrire molto, ma non per la febbre > pensò. Si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, Sasuke mugolò e socchiuse gli occhi. Vedeva sfocato, boccheggiò e deglutì rumorosamente, sgranò gli occhi riconoscendo Uzumaki.

“Mi sei venuto a cercare?” domandò con voce rauca.

Naruto annuì, mentre Sasuke gli lasciava andare il braccio.

“Sì, ma temo che il  _sensei_ abbia capito che volessi venire. Speriamo non ci faccia scoprire” disse Naruto.

“Potevi anche venire domani” borbottò Sasuke.

“Domani ci sarebbero stati gli altri e non avrei potuto occuparmi di te” ribatté Naruto, muovendogli l’indice davanti.

“Non sono un bambino” si lamentò Sasuke, cercando di alzarsi a sedere.

“Ho sentito dire che sudare tanto fa bene per la febbre” gli sussurrò Naruto all’orecchio, facendolo rimanere sdraiato.

Sasuke avvampò.

“Razza di pervertito, per te ogni scusa è buona” brontolò. Le sue iridi more erano liquide e le sue guance accaldate erano rosse. Spinse Naruto e si alzò seduto.

“Se vuoi lasciamo perder…”. Iniziò Naruto.

Sasuke gli afferrò il braccio e utilizzò tutte le sue forze, per attirare l’altro a sé, baciandolo con foga. Naruto chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò il bacio, sentiva le labbra dell’altro bollenti contro le proprie, intrecciò le loro lingue.

Naruto lo aiutò a stendersi e gli sfilò la maglietta candida, lasciandogli il petto sudato scoperto.

“Ho letto un sacco di nuove posizioni nell’ultimo libro di quel vecchio pervertito e…”. Iniziò a dire.

Sasuke gli strinse i fianchi, le orecchie in fiamme e il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Sono posizioni per uomini che stanno con donne, baka” brontolò.

Naruto ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi leggermente aguzzi.

“Vuoi che usi la tecnica dell’erotismo?” domandò.

“Mi piaci da ragazzo” ribatté Sasuke. Gli aprì la giacca scendendogli la cerniera e gliela sfilò, gli tolse la maglietta ed iniziò ad aprirgli i pantaloni.

“Non agitarti così tanto, in fondo hai la febbre” cercò di rassicurarlo Naruto. Gli posò dei baci delicati sul collo e glielo leccò delicatamente.

Sasuke si abbassò i pantaloni, rimanendo in boxer, avvertiva la propria virilità infastidirlo.

Naruto finì di spogliarsi e gli massaggiò la schiena, ridacchiando.

“Cal-mo” cantilenò.

Sasuke sbuffò sonoramente.

“Muoviti” ordinò indurendo il tono.

Naruto gli accarezzò la guancia, passandogli le dita tra i capelli mori.

Sasuke cercò di tirargli un pugno, ma gli uscì più debole e Naruto glielo bloccò, fermandoglielo per il polso, che gli accarezzò sentendo la pelle liscia sotto il polso.

< Lui solitamente è così forte, più di me, eppure ha un polso così sottile > pensò socchiudendo gli occhi. Si sedette accanto a lui sul letto e gli accarezzò il membro eccitato che premeva sotto la stoffa dei boxer. Glielo massaggiò, sentendo l’altro ansimare e gemere piano di piacere.

“Oggi hai mangiato?” domandò.

Sasuke chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sui massaggi, ansimando sia per il piacere, che per la mancanza d’aria.

“N-no” farfugliò.

“Tu prima o poi morirai di fame” si lamentò Naruto, indurendo il tono.

Sasuke strinse il lenzuolo con l’altra mano e Naruto osservò il grosso cerotto candido che aveva sul dorso di quest’ultimo.

“Soprattutto perché ti alleni senza mangiare. Ero seriamente tentato di passare a prendere una ciotola di ramen prima di venirti a trovare…” gli disse.

Sasuke socchiuse di più le gambe.

“Giuro che se ti dai una mossa, domani mangerò” borbottò.

Naruto chiuse gli occhi e fece un sorriso che gli prese metà del viso.

“Perfetto” disse con tono gioviale.

< Sapevo che ‘prendermi cura’ di lui sarebbe davvero servito. Devo fare di tutto, per non farlo cadere nella sua tristezza, nella sua apatia o nella sua gelida distanza da questo mondo > pensò.

Sasuke osservò il basso ventre dell’altro, osservò la sua virilità ignuda e si nascose gli occhi con il braccio.

“Mi chiedo se possa esistere un compagno di squadra più imbecille di te in questo mondo” esalò seccato.

Naruto gli abbassò i boxer e gli accarezzò il membro con la mano, Sasuke rabbrividì sentendo le dita dell’altro gelide rispetto alla propria temperatura.

“Di solito sei tu quello caldo, tra noi” borbottò.

“Oh, ma sono caldo in altro senso” ribatté Naruto. Gl’infilò l’indice tra i glutei, Sasuke si tappò la bocca con la mano per ingoiare un gemito, mentre Naruto continuava a prepararlo.

Naruto gli si mise di sopra a gattoni, continuando ad accarezzarlo con entrambe le mani.

“Te la senti di stare sopra, stanotte?” domandò.

Sasuke negò con il capo, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò accanto alle labbra, ormai vermiglie.

“D’accordo, allora questa volta faccio io” disse Naruto. Gli accarezzò le gambe ed entrò delicatamente, Sasuke si diede la spinta con forza, sporgendo al massimo il bacino. Fece entrare l’altro a fondo con un gemito di dolore e piacere, ricadendo pesantemente sul letto.

“Niente sforzi” ribatté Naruto, con la voce rauca. I suoi occhi azzurri erano liquidi e le sue pupille dilatate. Iniziò a muoversi su e giù dentro l’altro, penetrandolo ripetutamente.

Cercavano di ingoiare i loro ansiti, che bassi risuonavano nella stanza di ospedale.

“ _Mnh_ … _mhh_ … Naruto” mugolò Sasuke.

“S-sì?” biascicò Uzukami.

“Sto venendo” gemette Sasuke.

“Vieni” lo rassicurò Naruto.

Sasuke negò furiosamente con la testa, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli mori.

“Sporcheremmo di sperma le coperte” ringhiò.

Naruto sgranò gli occhi.

“Hai ragione” ammise. Scivolò lentamente fuori da lui e saltò in piedi, gemette sentendo le gambe cedergli e saltellò fino alla spazzatura, prese un fazzolettino e venne al suo interno. Ripulì tutto con altri fazzolettini e lanciò tutto nella spazzatura.

“O-ora ti aiuto a fare lo stesso” disse, raggiungendo correndo Sasuke.

“Così sembrerà che mi sono masturbato” borbottò quest’ultimo.

Naruto lo sollevò delicatamente in braccio e lo condusse con sé fino alla spazzatura, lo fece mettere in piedi e se lo appoggiò contro. Utilizzò degli altri fazzolettini per permettere a Sasuke di fare lo stesso procedimento.

Uchiha utilizzò i propri fulmini per fare andare a fuoco la carta, Naruto afferrò una bottiglietta d’acqua, l’aprì e verso il contenuto sulle fiamme spegnendole.

“Piromane” borbottò.

Sasuke rischiò di cadere di lato, Naruto lo riafferrò e lo riprese in braccio, riconducendolo a letto. Lo stese delicatamente e gli mise il lenzuolo di sopra, si stese al fianco.

“Le fiamme mi piacciono, mi ricordano il sole” biascicò Sasuke.

< Mi ricordano te > pensò, sbadigliando.

Naruto lo cinse tra le braccia e si stese al suo fianco, baciandogli la testa.

“Se non ci fossi tu… vorrei morire…” ammise Sasuke.

Naruto gli accarezzò la testa e gliela fece mettere nell’incavo del proprio collo.

“Lo so che le ragazze mi vengono tutte dietro e nonostante tutto al villaggio vengo esaltato…”. Proseguì a dire Sasuke.

“Mi prenderò sempre cura di te, febbre o non febbre. Te lo giurò, ti terrò sempre con me e se dovessi rischiare di perderti, ti riporterei indietro” promise Naruto.

Sasuke sorrise.

“Ora riposa, così domani starai bene” gli disse Naruto.

“Resta fino a quando non mi sono addormentato” disse Sasuke. Si strofinò contro l’altro, sentendolo freddo al tocco e si addormentò tra le sue braccia.

 


End file.
